


Equanimity [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mindfuck, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Equanimity by Resonant.Summary: "As I never know when someone might try to push my buttons, I find it useful to know where they are."
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Equanimity [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equanimity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617538) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SmgMJ-5GhMDOBvQESZZp4YarqK3xh2ky/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/equanimity-by-resonant)

Thank you to Resonant for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> My computer died a few weeks ago and I was certain I would lose my backlog of mostly-completed podfics. I was lucky enough not to lose any data, however, and to my further pleasant surprise, this one was already fully edited and ready to go!


End file.
